The invention relates to a tobacco press, and more particularly, to a more uniform distribution of tobacco into a charger of the press and container for subsequent compaction by a press head.
Tobacco presses pack tobacco into cardboard containers and the like in the form of a compressed tobacco cake. The tobacco cake is aged in this form for a period of time. Usually, the tobacco cake is sliced into pieces for further processing after the aging process. Uneven filling of the tobacco in the container often results in mechanical damage during compression such as bending of the press head cylinder rod, nonuniform aging due to density variations in the compressed cake, and/or breakage and degradation of the tobacco particles, usually strips. Furthermore, if the containers are uneven due to uneven distribution and compression, the containers will not stack well.
Previously, tobacco presses have been provided which utilize twin presses. While tobacco is being compressed in a first press, the second press is being filled. The cycle is then reversed, and the tobacco in the second press is compressed while the first press is filled. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,448. This patent discloses twin conveyors, one for each press. Each press has a conical distributor which is pivotally supported beneath the press plunger. The distributor is extended into the path of flow when the plunger is retracted and is retracted out of the path of movement of the plunger when the press is filled and the pressing plunger is extended. However, this construction requires that there be an opening in the side of the charger so that the distributor may be retracted when the plunger is extended. This allows dust and moisture and temperature variations in the tobacco being compressed that adversely affects its quality. Moreover, the deflection patterns provided by the distributor are limited, and the distributor may not be capable of distributing the tobacco as desired in all applications.
Other attempts at evenly distributing tobacco in twin tobacco presses have included the use of a single feed conveyor for feeding the charges of the presses which reciprocates horizontally. As the conveyor reciprocates horizontally, it distributes the tobacco back and forth across the inlet to a feed hopper above the charges as the position of the end of the conveyor. In this manner, it is attempted to achieve a desired distribution profile across the open area of the charger, and hence, a desired distribution of tobacco in the tobacco container at the bottom of the charger. While such a construction is somewhat successful in even distribution, the movable conveyor presents a safety hazard. In addition, because the conveyor is movable, it has been necessary to provide an open gap on the sides of the conveyor housing through which dust may escape. The housing is thus open to the atmosphere which allows the moisture content of the tobacco to vary. A proper moisture content of the tobacco is important to prevent breakage and degradation of the strips during distribution in the press, and compression in the container due to brittleness. The overly dried particles break up even more during deflection and compression. When the tobacco cake is sliced at the end of the curing process, the tobacco cake will not slice correctly if it is too compressed. Therefore, uniform distribution and correct moisture content are highly important to proper formation of the tobacco cake and aging of the tobacco. The breakage and damage of tobacco strips is particularly likely in the prior tobacco presses which utilize fixed conveyors where, in an attempt to distribute the tobacco evenly in the charger, it is necessary to propel the tobacco at increased speeds toward the far side of the feed hopper. While the movable conveyor avoids part of this problem, it is susceptible to the above noted safety, moisture, and dust problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a system for feeding and uniformly distributing tobacco in a tobacco press in a manner that the tobacco strips are not damaged and are evenly compressed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a distribution system for a twin tobacco press having a distribution blade assembly which uniformly distributes tobacco to fill a container in a quadrant pattern.
Another object of the invention is to provide a distribution system for a tobacco press which uniformly distributes the tobacco in the tobacco container and compressed cake while using a stationary conveyor so that the conveyor housing may be enclosed to reduce the escape of dust and variations in moisture and other important parameters of the tobacco.
Another object of the invention is to provide a distribution system for evenly distributing tobacco in a tobacco press having an improved tobacco distributor blade assembly which provides a highly versatile movement that allows a wide variety of deflection patterns for the tobacco without damage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a distribution system for evenly distributing and compressing tobacco in a tobacco press utilizing a stationary conveyor which may be driven at variable speeds, but which are relatively slower to provide a more delicate distribution of the tobacco due to the use of a more compatible distributor blade assembly which has a wide variety of positions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a distribution system for twin tobacco presses utilizing a reversing conveyor which has its outermost conveyor roller extended well into a feed hopper of the charger so that slower speeds may be utilized to distribute the tobacco across the charger yet which allows vertical travel of the press head thereby.